A display device may receive content from a variety of different sources. As an example, in addition to displaying media from a subscription service such as television programming, a television may also be connected to various peripheral devices such as DVD players, Blu-ray players, digital video recorders, gaming systems, home computers, etc. Further, in some cases a display device may be further configured to receive content from other sources, such as streaming services, the Internet, etc.